There are nearly 8.9 million cancer survivors in the U.S. Cancer can have a profound effect on a survivor's mental health as well as his body. Poor mental health can effect treatment adherence, treatment effectiveness, and even the body's own ability to fight cancer. State of the Art, Inc. proposes to develop a resource for cancer survivors to encourage them to build and use a support team. PSPC will include 1) two sets of two documentary videotapes, one set for men and one for women 2) two booklets, and 3) a user's guide for professionals. Each set will include one video for the diagnosis/treatment stages and one video for post-treatment/long-term survivorship. PSPC uses multiple media to create layers of communication. By providing positive models through documentary profiles in the videos, PSPC aims to improve survivors' attitudes about support and to educate them about the variety formal and informal support available to them. The Theory of Reasoned Action will be the framework for research. The aims of Phase 1 are to use key informant interviews to develop creative plans and focus groups to test their validity and feasibility. In Phase 2, the materials will be fully produced and evaluated.